


Not A Story Book Romance

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bodyswap, F/F, Fables - Freeform, Heavily Inspired by Fables, Widowtracer, and reaper76 if you really squint, pharmercy main ship, with hints of Anahardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: This is why you don't trust a novice mage by the name of Lena Oxton.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radycat/gifts), [hyogoko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hyogoko).



> Quick break from Love the Way You Lie. Here's some comedy ala Fables/Fairy Tale AU ft body swaps, spells and a very angry and very gay Fareeha.

There was confusion at first. A spell gone awry (Thanks Lena), a poof of black and green smoke filled the room making everyone cough. When it cleared, it looked like nothing had changed.

"Well that was a bust," Fareeha said, all eyes turning to her. "What?"

"Uhhhh...." Lena hesitated, Angela looking at her like she's seen a ghost.

Hana starts laughing, Satya joining her. "What?!" Fareeha asked, perplexed.

"Do this," Hana asked her, waving her hand across her face, smirk persistent on the younger girl's face.

"I don’t see how that would help," Fareeha said mimicking the motion. She sees a pale hand, silver ring on the pinkie finger that looked exactly lik...WAIT...

Her scream would have been enough to wake the dead (Not that Ana permitted Necromancy in the house. That was an outside thing. And only with Gabe around). Angela flinched, massaging her (HER!!!) temple at the mess they were now in. Satya and Hana both continue to laugh while Lena scrambled over her books to find the reverse spell.

Ana and Reinhardt ran down the stairs at the sight of Angela pinning Lena against the the basement wall, lower voice of Fareeha coming out in a growl.

"FIX IT. NOW OXTON."

"Jeez, you'd think you'd be happy being in your girlfriend's body," Hana commented, earning another snicker from Satya. Fareeha and Angela both turn to glare at them, Reinhardt moving to place Lena down and Angela (Fareeha) away from the smaller girl.

"I'll fix it, I swear," Lena said, flipping through the pages of the books in a flurry.

Angela sighed. This is not how she pictured the start of their vacation. Definitely not.

* * *

Fareeha glared, her patented glare not really working on such a small body. Angela rubbed her (own) back to try to calm her girlfriend down but she knew it was no use.

“Time,” Zenyatta advised them, amused look on the elf’s face. “Time is the only way to fix the spell.” He left with a pat on both their shoulders. “You’re lucky it wasn’t the potion version. That lasts months.”

“You say this like you have experience with it,” Ana pointed out, grinning at her daughter and her girlfriend.  Zenyatta chuckled.

“Let’s just say that the Shimadas have felt how it is to live in each other shoes,” the elf said with a wink, before disappearing with a snap of a finger, leaving them in the now quiet garden.

Ana grinned at her, the older wolf’s smile making her bristle further. "I swear, mother," Fareeha threatened, feeling a different weight on her head.

"What's up short stuff?" Gabriel teased, slapping her across the back, sending her (Angela) reeling.

"Fuck you, Gabe!" she yelled, making him laugh harder as she tried to punch him in the stomach. Normally, it would be even, her reach long enough to get in a couple of punches but Angela's shorter, lighter frame did nothing against the Wraith.

“Fareeha, honey, please don’t bloody my knuckles,” Angela said, calmly flipping through the magazine on her lap, the human not seemingly bothered by being in a werewolf’s body. Ana chuckled, moving away as the two continued to fight.

"Chica, you're like, 5 inches shorter than me now," Gabriel teased, dodging another punch from 'Fareeha'. Fareeha growled, sweeping her feet to make the man tumble to the ground. She smirked.

"Still got you," she said smugly.

“And you’re still a human,” Gabe reminded her.  

* * *

A week….Fareeha had to survive as a medical student, with boring lectures and even more boring shifts at a crummy clinic. Sure that’s how they met, but that wasn’t the point. She looked over at her girlfriend, in her body and felt a pang of jealousy (for herself, she wasn’t sure why).

Her body, she knew. She was able to command it, control it. Able to shift easily between her forms with precision and dominance. This one…while she was VERY familiar with it (she smirked inwardly at that), was foreign.

Angela’s body was lithe, graceful where hers was lean and strong. Angela’s hands were soft where hers was calloused, Angela’s breasts were…

“Hey, question for you,” Angela asked, turning to face her as she continued to dry the dishes. “It’s a full moon this week. Do you change in my body or do I change in your body?”

Fareeha stared. It was a good question. A legitimate question.

“Fuck.”

* * *

 

 

Hana laughed as Fareeha paced the length of the library, shooting the infernal pixie another useless glare. “Oh man. I really wish Satya was here. She would enjoy this so much,” Hana commented, eating some of the candy Angela had set out for her.

“Fuck you, Hana.”

“No thanks,” Hana replied with a grin.

Fareeha clenched her jaw, willing herself not to punch the pixie in the face. Lena, Reinhardt and Zenyatta poured over the documents, Lena avoiding the wolf’s every time she neared the table. “Anything?”

“Technically, it would be you changing in her body,” Lena said, hiding behind Reinhardt again.

“Can’t go by technicality, Lena,” Fareeha yelled out, waking Angela up. “Sorry, honey.”

“What happened?” Angela asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

“Lena says that technically doggy over here will change in your body,” Hana said, earning a glare from Fareeha.

“Oh,” Angela said processing the information. “Don’t be too rough with it.”

Fareeha gapped as Hana and Reinhardt roared with laughter, Angela cocking her head to the side in confusion.

“Don’t let her go, Fareeha,” Hana choked out between laughs. “Never let her go.”

Fareeha looked over at Angela, still confused and now asking Reinhardt for clarification in their native language. “I don’t plan to,” she whispered. “I don’t plan to.”

* * *

Angela woke slowly, light filtering into the small apartment. It was a weird sensation, having her own body in an embrace. Angela kissed the top of her own head, moving away slowly as she got up and out. Fareeha groaned, turning away, making her laugh. Her hair lay in a mess on top of the pillow, Fareeha absolutely refusing to sleep with it up like she did.

She smiled, making her way to the kitchen to make them coffee, enjoying the fact that she can finally reach the good coffee cups (Fareeha argued they were the same cups) that lie on the top shelf. 3 more days of being stuck in each other’s body. She set the coffee maker to start, enjoying the beams of the setting sun as they came through the windows.

Tonight was the night, she remembered. After the confusion that transpired back in the Amari-Wilhelm villa, Ana concluded that it would be safer for both of them if they stayed over for the night. Zenyatta was to watch over them, Hana volunteering to stay and “watch” over them too, much to Fareeha’s displeasure.

While Angela never truly dismissed the idea of magic and magical creatures, she found that most things could be explained by science. That’s why she chose medicine, specifically bio-medical science as it combined her love of both science and math.

A chance encounter with Fareeha while she was volunteering at the clinic, followed by a series of follow up meetings (some accidental, others not so much) had led to them eventually dating.

Fareeha made her way into the kitchen, hair still a mess as she leaned up to kiss her. Angela leaned down to return the kiss, Fareeha breaking it off as she continued to grumble about a ‘stupid cat’ (possibly Lena again) and a talking tree.

“Trees don’t talk, Fareeha,” she said.

“And I’m not supposed to change from a private eye into a wolf but here we are,” Fareeha reminded her, eyes still droopy with sleep.

“Touché,” Angela said, holding out her (Fareeha’s) arm to pull her own body close.  “So, tonight,” Fareeha hummed, acknowledging the question. “What happens if I change instead of you?”

* * *

“LENA!” Fareeha yelled, chasing the witch behind her amused looking girlfriend.

“Oh no, Cherie, I am not shielding you from this,” Angela heard Amelie say, turning herself into a cat to run away from the charging human.

She watched as her body run at a speed she didn’t know she could run, Lena finding her way behind a slumped Gabriel and Jack. Both men were gasping for air, Jack recovering enough to stop Fareeha in her tracks before she could get to Lena.

Angela cocked her head to the side, wiggling her nose as she heard Jack try to calm Fareeha down. “She did say technically,” Jack reminded Fareeha, earning a glare and a punch from the other woman. She heard the approach and the smells familiar to the wolf form, urging her to nudge both her mother and her sire.

“How are you holding up?” Ana asked, sitting beside her. She could see a faint grin on the wolf’s lips, clearly amused by what has transpired.

“Alright. It was painful at first, like my mind was resisting but Fareeha’s helped,” Angela admitted. The change was drastic, all of her senses being heighted in a fraction of a second, sending her reeling. Fareeha was with her in an instant, grabbing the wolf’s face, asking her to focus sole on her voice, her scent and her smell. It had helped, Angela now able to take in her surroundings as the wolf.

“Good, get used to it,” Reinhardt said, laughing as he and Ana stalked away into the woods, making Angela cocked her head to the other side in confusion, shaking it as she made her way to Fareeha.

“It’s just for tonight now! You’ll be back in your own body in the morning!” Lena explained, hiding behind Jack still.

“Fareeha, come on,” Angela said, nudging her head against her own hand. Fareeha visibly relaxed, scratching a particular spot she knew to scratch as well. Angela felt her tail wag at the sensation. No wonder Fareeha loved it. “I want explore the woods.”

Fareeha looked down at her, giving her a smile. “I know the perfect spot.”

* * *

Angela tied up her hair, happy to be back in her own body again after a week out of it. It was a weird sensation, seeing Fareeha from this perspective again. Fareeha smiled at her, turning off the lights as jumped into the bed with her.

“Hell of a week,” Fareeha admitted, Angela nodding in agreement. “As much as I like 24/7 access to these, it’s better when I’m using my hands on them.”

Angela laughed, settling into Fareeha’s arms. “You felt me up while you were in the bathroom didn’t you?”

“Like you didn’t in my body?” Fareeha teased.

“Only once,” Angela conceded, earning a laugh from her girlfriend. “Hey, that meadow we visited last night. Can a normal human get there?”

Fareeha shook her head. “Not without a pixie or one of the guardians to bring them in, no.”

Angela frowned. She had liked the serenity of the meadow, most of the fairy creatures enjoying the full moon, uninhibited and in their true forms. “So if I ask Hana, she’d bring me next time?”

“Probably,” Fareeha said. “Though there is another way for you to get there easier.”

“Oh?”

Fareeha reached under her pillow, sitting up to present her the diamond ring. “Marry me. Become part of my pack and we can visit that meadow anytime you want.”

Angela gasped, nodding in the darkness. “Yes. Oh god, yes.” Fareeha smiled, slipping the finger on. “When did you buy this?”

“Thursday. While you were out with Mei. Easier to shop for a ring when you had the hand it was going on,” Fareeha explained.

“So how does this work? Do you like, bite me now or something?” Angela questioned. Fareeha’s smile turned into a smirk, the wolf licking her lips.

“Dunno, but it’s going to be fun to find out.”


End file.
